Look At Me
by KouKami
Summary: Yamamoto is easily noticed by girls but how will be feel when Nano a bookworm doesn't. Can he make her fall in love with him or can her noticing him be enough? YamamotoxOC I don't own Reborn.


Rainfalls97 here everyone. So I've said it a million times I'm really sorry for no updates on my 3 stories. Sorry Sorry... I've been busy and pretty suck. Any further updates on the stories please visit my profile. Any questions? Anything at all just message me? I'll answer them the best I can.

But till any changes please enjoy yet another Story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Look At Me<p>

**Chapter One**

"I'm leaving." I said slipping my foot into my shoe and grabbing my bag off the rack.

"Nano don't forget your lunch." My mom said rushing towards me holding my lunch. "I'll be back after work." I said taking my lunch and walking out the door.

I look at my watch it's already 7:20. I hurry to the subway to catch the last train towards Namimori.

I get there by 7:32 and people were already rushing in. I hurry to the door, but it starts to close. Luckily someone was kind enough to hold the door.

I slip in and bow to the one holding the door. "Thank you." I glance at the person and send a friendly smile. I don't like when people look into my eyes majority of the time they are shocked with how light blue they are. I quickly turn away and take a seat next to the door.

It's about a 20 minute ride to Namimori so to past the time I pull out my book.

I spend 10 minutes reading till I feel as if someone is looking at me. Instead of wondering I let it slide off my shoulder.

Finally, I arrive and its 7:52. I get off and start my way to school. It's pretty wind which is unusual most of the time it means it's about to rain.

_-School_

"Nano!" I hear my name being yelled. I turned to see my best friend Reiuki. Her red hair was up in two long ponytails. Her light green eyes were always the first thing someone noticed.

"Reiuki." I stop waiting for her to catch up. "Morning." She said tugging my long black hair.

"Morning."

"Let's go." Reiuki said slipping her arm into mine and pulling my along with her.

When we arrived to class Reiuki spotted her boyfriend. "Hayato!" She screamed running into his arms.

I just went and sat down pulling out my book once more.

"Nano I thought you were finished with that book." Sizuki said. She was my classmate since elementary. No one missed her short golden blond hair with her hazel eyes.

"I did this is a new book." I said closing it to concentrate on our conversation.

"Well Mitty was asked out but she wants friends to be there you know so it's not so weird and we need one more?" She asked. "And?" I asked.

"Want to come?" She asked but before I could say anything a loud 'bam' went throughout the class.

My classmate who sits next to me suddenly stood up and slammed his desk.

"Yamamoto-san?" Sizuki said. "You alright?"

I turned to face him. His name is Yamamoto Takeshi. He was known for his amazing skills in baseball and kendo. He's also handsome with gorgeous black hair, attractively tall with brown eyes that stopped anyone in his path.

I was hated for getting to sit next to him. He was every girls 'Prince'.

He looked at me almost with worried eyes. Then he looked at Sizuki. "Yes I just forgot my lunch." He smiled as he scratched his head and walked out of class.

I've never really talked to Yamamoto-senpai even if we sit next to each other we're strangers. Even after we sat next to each other I'd forget he was there.

"Anyways Nano will you?" Sizuki asked again waiting for my answer. "I can't I have work after school." I said rejecting her offer.

_-After School_

I got to my job at Sweetie's Bakery. It was a pretty normal every day until I noticed someone walk in.

Yamamoto-senpai?!

Like I thought seeing into his brown eyes would stop you dead in your tracks.

He walked towards the front counter he didn't even seem like he wanted to buy anything. He was still in his uniform, breathing hard with that worried look again. Was he running here?

"Yamamoto-senpai?" I said with a curious tone.  
>"Nano-chan?" I don't know why when he said my name I suddenly felt nervous. "Can I help you?" I asked.<p>

"You didn't go?" He asked. "Go?" I was confused.

He looked at me for a while then he started to smile.

"Thank God." He said dropping to his knees. "Senpai!" I ran out from behind the counter to his side.

"Are you alright?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine." He smiled at me, "More than fine actually."

I helped him up and returned to my station.

"Senpai why are you here?" I asked. "Oh I was umm... Now that I think about it I can't remember." He said turning away.

"Nano-chan thanks for the hard work." My manager said. I looked at the time and noticed my shift was over. "Oh I'll be back tomorrow."

I went to the back and got my bag. I walked outside it was starting to rain I shuffled in my bag where did I put my umbrella.

I started to feel these cold drops fall on me. The wind started to pick up and I was getting even colder.

"Never mind." I said about to start walking to the station till an umbrella is over me.

I turn to see Yamamoto-senpai.

He looks down at me and smiles. "You could get sick."

I look at the umbrella and saw a price tag still on it.

"Did you buy this?" I look up at him and he's looking away. "It doesn't matter here." He said giving me the umbrella then leaving.

I didn't even get to say thank you. I decided to just go home for now. On my way to the station I was stopped by this guy.

"Hey what's a pretty girl like you doing out alone?" He grabbed my shoulder.

"I need to go." I try to push pass him. But still he gets in my way. "Come on we can have some fun." He grabbed my arm.

"No!" I drop the umbrella and try pushing his hand away. He made many attempts to try and kiss me but all times failed. It was getting harder trying to keep him away. He shoved me to the ground grabbing my side.

"NOOO!" I screamed hoping someone would hear... "What are you doing!?"

I felt the guy's hands being yanked from my body. I look up to see Yamamoto standing over him. "Wait? It...No way it can't be." I thought.

He was about to punch him but, "No don't do it." He looked over to me with a worried face worse than before.

"Listen if you touch her again I won't be so nice." He said grabbing the guy by the collar. "And if I ever see you again trust me you'll be sorry." He let go as the guy ran off scared.

Yamamoto-senpai walked over to me he held his hand out as I took it. I tried my best to calm down but I couldn't hide the fact. I was scared...terrified of what could have happened.

My whole body shaking I couldn't tell the difference anymore if I was more cold or scared.

I stood up in front of him. Yamamoto-senpai suddenly pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." He whispered into my ear. I could feel his warmth from his fingers on my back and his other hand running through my hair. He held me tight and close as if he's saying I'm safe and the truth is in his arms I feel like I am.

"You're not late." I said.

He let me go and went to pick up the umbrella. We quietly walked to the station all soaked and freezing.

When the subway stopped at my stop Yamamoto offered me the umbrella.

I turned to see him still wet and trying to hide the fact he was cold.

"Yamamoto-senpai would you like to come to my house. My mom could make you tea and soup." I offered.

"I can't ask that from you."

"Please its fine I just would hate if you stayed in those wet clothes."

After a few seconds of debating he agreed the walk was quiet just like the subway trip. I unlocked the door and my mom was still up.

"I'm home." I took off my wet shoes and placed them near the door way. "Ahh your home." My mom walked out to meet me.

She stopped when she noticed someone with me.

"Nano who is this?" She asked. "Mom this is my classmate Yamamoto Takeshi. It's a long story but would it be okay if he'd dry his clothes." I explained.

"Of course would you like some tea?" My mom continued, "And I also have some soup if you'd like?"

My mom lent some of my older brother's clothes to Yamamoto-senpai.

"My son went with his wife to America 2 years ago he left a few of his things behind. I'm just glad you're able to fit them."

Yamamoto-senpai sat down and drank some tea. I left to go get the soup.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Yamamoto-senpai said. "Don't worry it's nice to meet some of Nano's friends. How long have you been friends?"

"Nano-chan has just recently became my friend." He said. "Is that so?"

"I ride the train with her a lot but she usually just sticks her head straight into a book."

"That does sound like Nano."

Yamamoto laughed.

I walked back out it surprised me to see him getting along with my mom.

"Here you go." I placed out bowls of soup on the table. "Thanks."

We sat down and never in my life did I see myself having a meal with the 'Prince' of our school.

We just sat there and talked. Things got awkward when my mom brought out my baby pictures.

"Oh god mom no." I said trying to grab the photo album from her. But it was too late because she already showed him.

"This was Nano when she was 3." She showed him the picture where I had cake all over my face. He started laughing as they looked at more pictures.

"Thanks so much for the meal. The soup was very good I hope to try it again." He said thanking my mom.

I had walked Yamamoto-senpai out to say goodbye.

"Thanks for everything." I said bowing. "I should be saying thanks."  
>He said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up so I wasn't bowing.<p>

There it was again those brown eyes...I was frozen. I thought him protecting me, and having dinner with me was the most shocking thing to happen.

I realized how different our heights were when he suddenly bent down. I looked away, "I don't like people looking at my eyes."

He touched my cheek and slowly directed my face toward his, "Don't avert your eyes." My heart was racing, I closed my eyes for a second whatever was happening I was going to let it. I felt something warm against my cheek.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled at me, "Good night Nano-chan." and left.

I stood there as shocked as ever. I lifted my hand to my cheek. I could still feel his lips there. What the heck was going on?

I put my hands on my head trying to shake what happen off. Why did he kiss me? Why did I let him?

_-The next day  
><em>  
>I got up still in a daze from yesterday. I got ready for school and just as I was about to leave. My mom stopped me at the door. She was holding a lunch box.<p>

"I already have my lunch." I said picking up my lunch. "This isn't for you. I want you to give it to Yamamoto-san."

"Why?" I asked. "Because there was extra and I remember he said he would like to eat it again."

"Mom you see I never really talked to him before." She ignored what I said and gave me the lunch. "That doesn't matter you're friends now."

I didn't have time to argue so I took the lunch and left so I didn't miss the subway.

I got there in time and went to take a seat. I put the lunch on my lap.

"How do I give it to him?" I whispered.

All of a sudden I felt something warm against my cheek. "Ahhh."

I turn to see Yamamoto.

"Morning!" He smiled. I was shocked and pushed away hitting the end of the chair. "Ouch." I rubbed my arm.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Yamamoto-senpai what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm always here my stop is one before yours." He explained. "I've never noticed you before." I bluntly said.

His face seemed kind of sad when I said that.

"Here you go." I handed him the lunch. "What's this?"

"My mom made you this."

"Thank you." His sad expression went away. "You really made an impression on her if you keep doing that she'll start making you lunch every day." I said joking around.

"That won't be so bad I get good food and you deliver it to me." He smiled down at me. "It's a win-win."

I blushed and quickly pulled out my book to hide my face.

"What are you reading?" He asked. I could feel his shoulder push closer against mine. His face closer to mine and his breath flowing down my neck. "It's just about an angel." I quickly said. "Ahh." I turned my head to meet his face.

"Ah I hope you like that lunch." I randomly said. He smiled at me, "I will." He softly said.

"In exchange." He said still close to my face. I could feel my heart starting to beat fast. What was he going to do? I closed my eyes and I'm not sure what I was hoping for.

"Here you go." I opened them to see the drink in front of me. "I bought you one from my stop. I thought I would have to wait and find you but to my luck you sat next to me."

I took the drink from him. "Thank you." It was still warm and my heart was still beating fast.

For the next 10 minutes I managed to relax till we got to school. Everyone was freaking out when we got there.

"Nano!" It was Reiuki and Sizuki. "I'll see you later Nano-chan." Yamamoto said as he left. For a moment I felt tempted to grab his hand and say wait but not in front of everyone.

I turned to face my friends, "Morning."

"So it is true?" Reiuki asked. "Is what?"

"People were saying you came to school with Yama-san." I always forgot that Reiuki knew Yamamoto-senpai since elementary and that's why she called him that.

"Yeah we ride the same subway." I explained. "Ohh."

"I see." Reiuki said. "Nano just be careful." Sizuki said.

"Why?" I asked. "He's 'Prince' and you know his the girls in his fan club are psycho."

"Don't worry there's nothing that will ever happen between me and him." I was shot back to reality even if I started to like him, so did half of the girls at school. I wouldn't be different.

We went into class and met up with Hayato. I've also known him since elementary about a month before Sizuki.

"There's my girlfriend." He said grabbing Reiuki and pulling her into his arms.

"Morning." They said to each other.

"Really you two we're in class." Sizuki teased. Reiuki and Hayato had met in the second year of middle school and have been together since.

"Hey NaNa." Hayato said calling me his nickname for me. "Is it true that you came with Takeshi this morning?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Reiuki let go of him and pushed him towards me. Those two always thought the same. "NaNa I want you to be careful." He said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." He said flicking my forehead. "Ahhh."

"He's known by a lot of the girls." He looked back at Reiuki and Sizuki. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." I smiled towards them. "Alright." He said giving me a hug.

He let go and turned to Reiuki to I guess talk to her. But she by passed him and ran to hug me. "Nano you really have to be careful anyone can fall in love with you from your smile." She said pinching my cheeks.

"I know your girlfriend loves you but if it's you against the one who made you two meet. Nano beats you by a long shot." Sizuki found it amusing to tease them.

After we all sat down and I saw Yamamoto at the door.

"Is it true?" I overheard the girl he was with say. "You came with your girlfriend today?"

"She wasn't my girlfriend just a friend." He said. "Sorry but class is going to start I need to go."

"Takeshi who was that?" One of our classmates asked. "I don't know I think she said she was a freshman."

_-Lunch Time-_

"Are you working again after school?" Sizuki asked. "Yeah."

"Wait what time are you off?" Reiuki asked. "Like 6."

"Why?" I asked. "Hello your day early birthday celebration."

I forgot it was a thing that me, Reiuki,Sizuki and Hayato always did the night before someone's birthday.

"Right we'll meet up."

"Yamamoto-kun!" I heard the girls yell at him as he walked in. "Yamamoto-san we heard you didn't have lunch yesterday. So we made you a lunchbox." They said following him to his desk.

"Oh thank you." I don't know why I felt sad thinking he'd take their lunches. "But I'm good." My eyes shot open as I turn to see him taking the lunch I have him out of his desk.

"Who gave you lunch?" They asked. "Ohh an important person." He said.

I was startled by his response and actually fell off my chair.

"Nano you okay?" Reiuki asked as Hayato (being the closest) helped me up.

"Yeah I dropped my spoon and tried to catch it." I quickly said as I slowly saw Yamamoto's smile. "Ah Nano you have a scratch." Reiuki said noticing it on her elbow.

"Well maybe some other time. Excuse me everyone I need to hurry to practice." He said as he left.

"Hayato you're going to come tonight right?" Reiuki asked. "Of course. So I'm going to go somewhere." He said getting up and kissing Reiuki on her forehead.

"Alright."

After lunch we didn't meet up with Hayato. Reiuki was wondering where he went and when she called he said he had to go home. I always thought it was cute how the one thing they promised was they'd always answer each other's calls.

I was on my way to work after school and on my way I say Hayato with Yamamoto.

"Thanks for meeting with me." Hayato said. "Sure."

"I know you're wondering why I called you."  
>"Yeah I sort of was."<p>

"It's about Nano." I didn't want to be late for work but why were they talking about me. "Why? Is she alright?" Yamamoto asked quickly standing up.

*RING RING* I took my phone out of my pocket it was my manager. "Hello?"

"Nano-chan are you alright?" She asked. "Yes. I'm sorry I'm running late I'll be there in a few minutes." She said okay and hung up. I took one more glance at the two and hurried off to work.

"Nano is fine." Hayato said as Yamamoto sat back down.

"Then what's this about?" Yamamoto asked. "Listen Nano is a very good person and doesn't deserve to get hurt."

"I know."

"Be honest with me." Hayato continued. "The lunch today was from Nano right?"

"How did yo...-" Hayato interrupted. "So it was."

"How'd you know?" Yamamoto asked.

"One thing was when Nano said she dropped her spoon, she lied. It was still on her table. Then the wrapping of the lunchbox belonged to her there was a different pattern her mom had to sew on it."

"If you don't mind me asking how did you know?" Yamamoto asked feeling a little uneasy.

"I've known her since elementary. This also makes me think you've met her mom already. Nano can cook but her mom always makes her lunch. Her mom has also made me lunch before and has used that same wrapping. You're aware you're not the first guy who went over."

Yamamoto's eyes widen he never thought about how Nano might have had other boyfriends or just guy friends who went over. He didn't know why he hoped he was the first.

"Have you and Nano?" He asked. "Oh no. Don't misunderstand I love Nano but I'm in love with Reiuki. I have no unrequited feelings for her that way. It's just she's important to us all."

"Answer me this." Hayato said. "You like her right?"

Yamamoto smiled, "Yes I do."

"Why?"

"I've asked myself that everyday-" He continued. "The answer always changes."

"Is it because I love her smile. Or the way she concentrates when she  
>reads. Or is it because she never noticed me."<p>

Hayato looked at him his face not convinced. "Noticed you?"

"When I started freshman year I knew girls noticing me was going to be easy. The first day I was on the subway and I noticed her. I thought she was beautiful. Her hair was a mess, she was breathing hard my guess was because she had to run. Then I saw her expression when she bumped into a guy. I fell for that klutzy face. For 3 years she never  
>noticed me on that train. Even after I held the door for her many times still nothing-"<p>

"Stop."

Yamamoto was shocked was he annoyed?

"I seriously think you need to tell her." He said. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well-"

He was saying as he was interrupted by Hayato's phone.

"Ahh I have to go. We're having this thing for Nano and -" He stopped and looked at Yamamoto. "Why don't you come?"

"Umm." Yamamoto didn't want to intrude. "Trust me you'll want to be there."

Without arguing he said yes.

"By the way what should I get her for her birthday?" He asked. "How'd you know it was?"

"I've liked her for almost 3 years I should at least know her birthday."

"Well then you should already know what she'll like."  
><em><br>-Nano  
><em>  
>"Manager sorry I'm late."<p>

"Ohh Nano-chan its fine I think you should take the night off." She said. "But..."

"No I know you've worked hard and besides you have your annual birthday celebration tonight. Plus you worked overtime last week."

I couldn't argue with manager so I thanked her and went to go meet up with everyone.

"Nano!" Reiuki said hugging her. "You're early?"

"Yeah I got the night off."

"Reiuki,Nano!" We turn to see Sizuki. "Hey."

"Umm I know we had plans and all but I hope it alright I brought someone?" She said as we noticed Tsuna, from the class next door, with her.

"Hi." He said. "Hi Tsuna-san." I said.

"I hope you guys don't mind we had plans for tomorrow but something came up for Saturday and so today was the only day he was free."

"Of course not." I said.

"Wait-" Reiuki said as she suddenly grabbed Sizuki and whispered, "If I'm with Hayato and you're with Tsuna. Ohh man Sizuki do the math Nano is going to be 3rd wheeled or 5th wheeled."

"Ohh god I didn't think. What do we do?" Sizuki said.

"Guys." They turned to me. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" They asked as I nodded. "Come on lets go have some fun." I said.

We went inside our favorite restaurant here we normally had our celebrations. Their noodle soup was the best in town. Reiuki had to call Hayato a few times to ask where he was.

"I'm here." I heard Hayato voices from behind me. "Hey!" Reiuki said getting up to hug him.

"I actually brought someone here." My back still away from him.

I grabbed a dumpling and as I was about to put it in my mouth. I heard a familiar voice. "I hope I'm not intruding."

I quickly drop the dumpling into my bowl and turn round.

"Senpai?" He looked at me and smiled, "Hey."

Reiuki pulled Hayato to sit with her. "Wow we needed an extra person you and your boyfriend think alike." Sizuki whispered to her.

"You're a genius." Reiuki said hugging Hayato. He didn't know what she was talking about but hugged her back.

I stood up quickly as I moved over for him to sit. Things seemed to work out fine as soon as he came, we ordered our food and we just talked with each other.

"So what brings you here?" I asked. "I met up with Gokudera and he offered. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not by the looks of things." She looked towards the 4 who were all in their own world. "I would have probably been left out."

"Ohh before I forget." He said as he was pulling something out of his bag. "Here." I saw as he had a bandage in his hand.

"What's that for?" I asked. He smiled and held his hand out. I gave him my hand then he slowly pulled and touched my elbow.

"You got a scratch right?" He said as he put the bandage on. "Thank you."

"Hey so we have to go Nano." Sizuki said. "Alright. Thanks for tonight." I said getting up to hug her and Tsuna.

"See you at school." They said leaving. "NaNa we need to go too. I can't get her home late." Hayato said.

"Want us to drop you at the station?" Reiuki asked. "No it's alright I can take her." Yamamoto suddenly said.

"Okay. Bye." Reiuki said as they left. I sat back down next to him. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"A lot thanks." I said. "So how about we get going?" I nodded as we paid my share and left.

It was a cool night and walking through town at night was always beautiful. Since it was cold we stopped by a small shop to buy a warm drink.

"Why do you guys have a celebration a day before?" He asked as the first drink fell out. "Well in this case, everyone has something really important to do tomorrow so we usually have it a day early. But most of the time we have a get together like this every year." I explained.

"I see." He said as he handed me my drink. "Thanks."

"So what would Nano-chan like for her birthday?"

"Senpai you really don't need to get me anything?" I said as I opened my drink. "But let's just say what would you like?"

"It's just something I've always wanted I can't get." He looked at me confused. "I really want a book."

"Book?"

"Yeah about 3 years ago I lost it and I've been trying to find it. My brother got it for me and I said I'd treasure it. It was important to me so I've always wanted to get that."

"But really Senpai tonight was already amazing I don't need anything."

"Alright. But can I ask a favor?" He said. "Sure."

"Tomorrow I have a game. I would really like if you came. Since it's your birthday I kind of want to treat you."

I smiled and nodded. After we finished our drink we went to the station. He offered to drop me home but I said no. I said good night and he smiled and told me, "See you tomorrow."

The doors closed and the subway drove off. I was left standing there. Why those three words shook me I can't figure out? But at the moment all I felt was I can't wait for tomorrow.  
><em><br>-Saturday_

"Nano breakfast!" I heard mom shout. I had been up 10 minutes earlier. I was trying to figure out what to wear. "Nano?"

"Coming." I tossed my black jacket in my hands on the bed and went down stairs. "How many times must I call?'

"Sorry."

"You're up early." My mom said as she placed my food down. "Yeah I actually have plans today."

My mom came over and hugged me, "Happy Birthday Sweetie." I smiled and hugged my mom back. "Thank you."

"What are your plans?"  
>"I'm just going to watch a game."<p>

I finished eating when I was done I figured out what I was going to wear. I finished putting on my converse that tied my whole out together. I fixed my blue button up under my black jacket. I decided to wear black jeans. Finally I threw my brown bag over my shoulder.

"Mom I'm leaving."

I luckily caught the last subway to school. I sat down and looked around. "Wait he won't be here." I thought.

I could feel my heart pounding, "Why am I so nervous?"

Finally, I arrived. I looked at the time I'm 5 minutes late. I knew the game was about to start so I started to run.

As I saw the front of the gate Yamamoto was standing there. He was wearing his baseball uniform. "He looks so cute." I thought.

He turned to see me. I stopped; he smiled and ran towards me.

"You came?"

"Yeah sorry I was late." I bowed. "Nano-chan stop with the bowing." I stood up.

He scratched his head, "I'm just so happy you came."

"Were you waiting long?"  
>"Ahhh no I came out just a second ago."<p>

"Hey Takeshi." I saw one of his teammates run towards us. "Is the friend you were waiting for here?" He asked.

He turned to me, "Please tell me you're the friend. He said he needed to wait for someone and wouldn't play till that person got here. You're that person right?"

"Ahh..." I looked at Yamamoto. "Hey." He said grabbing his friend by the neck.

"Let's just go play." He turned away from me but before that I could see his face was as red as a tomato.

I smiled. "Come on." I said going ahead of the two.

I went to go sit down when Yamamoto grabbed my hand.

"Wait for me after the game." He whispered in my ear then let go.  
>"Wait!" I said.<p>

He turned to me, "Fight!" I told him as he smiled.

It was pretty interesting; I've never seen him play before. He was absolutely amazing. He was so concentrated on the game. After scoring a home run I noticed he looked in my direction and smiled.

I mouthed once more, 'FIGHT.'

Behind me I could hear the girls. "Did you see that? He looked at me."

"Whatever it was totally to me." The other girl said.

The girl two seats away from me stood up and yelled, "Go Yamamoto-kun!" I looked at him as he waved to her.

I felt uneasy. I couldn't yell like that. I thought what if this was it. What if I am just another face in this crowd? What if I hate him looking at someone else? What if I want him to just look at me?

I shook my head. What the hell am I saying?

I sat there and watched as our team soared to the top. It never shocked me how they win. I always heard he was the best and today I get to see myself just how good he is.

The game was just about over; they just announced the winner 'Namimori High'.

I stood up and cheered. I saw as his teammates picked him up, saying his name. He looked around till his gaze met mine. I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

I was about to walk down to him till the girls behind me pushed through me. "Congrats!" They screamed.

I was losing my balance and landed into someone's arms. "Sorry." I apologized for stepping on his foot.

"You never change." This voice...

I looked up, "Mukuro?"

_-Yamamoto  
><em>  
>As his teammates put him down he saw how Nano was about to come to him. He saw how she was about to fall. His reflexives made him jolt a little but he stopped as he saw how she was in someone else's arms. His heart sank he hated the feeling of having her in someone's arms. His arms wrapped around her waist with her's on his chest.<p>

He was going to go to her when a bunch of girls blocked his way.  
><em><br>-Nano_

"Mukuro?"

"How have you been Nano?" I jumped out of his arms.

"I'm good. How are you and Aya doing?"  
>"We're good. Her cousin's actually playing against Namimori."<p>

"Are you thirsty? Want to get a drink?" Before I could answer he grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

He took me to the nearest vending machine in school. He talked about how things are good for him. He had a stable job and a great apartment. We talked for 20 minutes.

"Honey?" I turned to see Aya. "We're ready."

"Okay. Well I'll be going." He said as he handed me an envelope. "What's this?"

I looked at Aya and they smiled. "We're getting married." I stopped.

"I hope you can make it you know how you're probably the only family I have."

"Of course." I wanted to leave but I couldn't move. "Nano?" He said noticing how uncomfortable I was.

"Help me." I thought.

"There you are." I felt a hand around my waist. "Oh Nano whose this?" Mukuro asked.

I looked up and saw Yamamoto. He smiled at me. I turned and buried my face in his chest.

I felt his hand on the back of my head holding me.

"I don't know who you are. But before you drag my girlfriend off somewhere I'd like if you ask me first." That's all he said as he walked with me.

_-A few second before_

Yamamoto finally was able to get away from everyone. After the game he went to go shower, then he looked around trying to find Nano.

He walked towards some of these guys, "Hey has anyone seen Nano?"

"Yeah she went that way with some guy."

"Thanks." He said running in the direction.

He saw her standing with the guy, a girl and one of the players from the other team. He saw that she looked really shocked. He did the first thing that came to mind...to go to her.

_-End_

"Thanks." I said still pressed in his arms. "No problem."

"Who was that?" He asked as he made me sit down on the bench.

"Mukuro. He was the person I liked." I looked at him his face wanting me to continue.

"I was a freshman and he was a senior. It was a petty crush really. I decided to confess but he turned me down. The day I was rejected was the same day I lost my book."

He was quiet for a while. I looked up as he squatted down in front of me. "I'd never reject you."

My heart was pounding, the closer his face the faster my heart went and the harder it was for me to breathe.

"Do you still like him?" He whispered. "Like I said it was a petty crush."

"Yamamoto-san?" He turned away. I looked and saw that freshman that came to class.

"Can we talk?" She asked. He looked at me, I stood up. "Its okay I'll go ahead. I'll take your duffle." I picked up his huge duffle.

He smiled and followed her.

I started walking to the gate but I couldn't help it and followed.

"What did you want to say?" He asked. "Senpai I like you." She said.

"Ohm."

"Please senpai go out with me. Even if you don't like me that's fine." I glanced and saw that she threw herself in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

I could feel my body about to run but Yamamoto had covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He pulled her hand off. "I can't do that."

"Why?" She cried. "There's a girl I like and I've liked her for a long time."

For a second I felt rejected. I thought it could have been me but then he said a long time. I've only recently known him.

"Please senpai at least give me a kiss."

"I'm sorry but I only want to kiss her." He said walking away. I quickly ran before he could see me.

I waited for him at the front of the gate. If he liked someone why did he do all those things?

"Hey." I heard his voice. "Ready?"

I turned around and smiled, "Yup."

I was still holding his duffle. "I'll take that." He said grabbing it from me. "Why?"

"Well it can get pretty heavy." He continued, "But you looked really cute carrying my duffle." He said it so softly I couldn't really hear.

"Huh?" I asked. "Nothing."

"So where are we going?" I asked. "Well I figured you like books so much we'd go to the bookstore."

"Bookstore?"

"Is that good? I mean if you hate the idea..." I stopped him. "I'd love to go."

We went to the nearest bookstore. I've been meaning to get new books so I was glad we came.

"Thanks I got new books."

After he took me to go eat, we went to a small restaurant.

"Ahh that was good."

"Here try this." He said holding out a spoon of ice cream after eating dinner and desert. Time had flew and it was already night. We sat down in the park.

"Today was fun." I looked at him. "Thank you."

"I'm glad."

"I don't think anything could be better." I looked up at the stars.  
>"Sounds like a bet?"<p>

"Huh?" I turned back to him. "If I made this day even better. I get a reward."

"Alright." He started to pull something out of his duffle. "There it is. Happy 16th Birthday."

He pulled out a present. "What's that?"

"Here open it."

I start to rip it open. I know it's a book, feels like a book and is shape like a book.

I stop once I realize what it is.

"How'd..." I look up at him as he's smiling. "How's you get?" I repeated.

I take the whole wrapping paper off and open the book.

"It really is..." I said reading what my brother left on the book.  
><em><br>'My baby sister I'll be leaving soon. It's sudden and I'm not sure when I'll be back. But I know you love reading. I saw this and thought of you. So keep reading about adventures then one day get up and start your own. And maybe like me you'll have that special someone with you."_

"Senpai how'd you?" I asked closing the book. "Ahh before I believe I get a reward." He said.

"Sure." I said pulling out my wallet. "Not that." He said putting his hand on mine.

He slowly moved closer to me till he was directly in front of my face. I looked away.

"Don't avert you eyes." He said touching my cheek. "Just look at me." I turned back and I couldn't stop.

I moved my lips into his. At first I knew he was slightly shocked. But I felt it his lips kissing me back. My hand drifted to his head. The moment his hand touched my neck. A cold, shivering feeling came over me.

Our lips separate to get air. His eyes never left me again he kissed my cheek.

"Nano." He whispered. I really wish he didn't because it was a wakeup call.

I pushed away from him. What did I just do? I covered my mouth and I felt tears falling.

"Nano?"

"I'm sorry." I covered my face. "Why?" He asked.

"I kissed you even if you like someone already?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you told that girl. Senpai I'm sorry I wasn't suppose to do that. You only wanted to kiss that girl but I did that. I'm no better than her."

"So tell me why'd you kiss me?" I looked at him, his expression so serious. I've never seen it before.

"Because I...I..." I stuttered. "I don't want you kissing someone else. Senpai I can't stop thinking of you. Even if you said you have someone you like I still want you to only look at me."

I stood up, "I think I should go."

I turned and started walking away.

"You seriously think I'll let you go." He grabbed my hand. He pulled me into his arms. "Senpai?"

"Nano I love you." He pressed his head against mine. "What about that girl?"

"She's someone who rides the same subway everyday as me." He said. "What does that have to do with me?" I said trying to push him away but still he had a tight grip on me.

"Let me finish." He said.

"She loves reading. Her mom makes delicious food. She has friends who love her. She looks her best when she is late. She's a klutz at times. She hates when someone looks into her eyes but I love them. She never noticed me even if I held the doors open. 3 years ago she dropped someone on the subway. I picked it up and many times I tried to give it to her. But I couldn't. Then one day I heard she was asked to go on a date. I realized in that moment I had to make my move. So I started talking to her."

I looked up at him, "Senpai is that...?"

He cut me off, "You."

"Yes, Nano I've been in love with you for 3 years."

"Senpai?"

"Nano are you in love with me?"

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I want you to only look at me."

"I take that as you like me." He said kissing my forehead.

After our long hug we sat back down on the bench. There were times we just sat there looking at each other. His hands entangled in mine.

It was 10 o'clock and he dropped me off at my stop.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said giving me one last hug. "Okay."

His hug got tighter and he wouldn't let go.

"You're going to miss your stop." I said. "Let me just hug you a little longer I don't want to wake up and this was a dream."

I smiled as he let me go. I grabbed his arm and jumped to kiss him.

"It's not a dream."

* * *

><p>So how was it? Please review I'd really appreciate that? And please any questions regarding Trying To Find The Truth, A Change In My Life, and Missing The Melody <em><span><strong>MESSAGE ME <strong>_or_** KEEP CHECKING MY PROFILE I UPDATE STATUS THERE.**_

**P.S. **Look At Me doesn't totally stop there if that what your thinking I'll probably release one more chapter for it :) Till then review,favorite and follow.


End file.
